<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of the Spirit and the Dream by Moondrako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162455">Of the Spirit and the Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako'>Moondrako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Block Men [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dream Angst, Gen, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap man you really got to know that not everyone wants their pet to be a corpse, The potential they can have, This Is Sad, Why aren't there fics about Dream and his attachment to his pets?, and all of the SMP tbh, no beta we die like all of Dream's pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. </p><p>What a pity it is that ours was torn before we could grow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Spirit the Horse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Block Men [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of the Spirit and the Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, pet stories have so much potential. And Dream shared a bond with Spirit and had an attachment. I wanna showcase that here. </p><p>I am officially on winter break so I might be uploading a bit more now. </p><p>I'll keep the talk short, enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is said that a bond can be the strongest thing between an animal and its owner. The love they share for each other can weather storms and create warmth when there is only cold.</p><p> </p><p>So when Dream receives a text from Sapnap to meet him at the coordinates he had sent, saying something regarding him and Spirit being stuck Dream had bolted, his mind filled with concern for both of his friends.</p><p>He burst into the area, to see a lot of mobs surrounding a hastily made cover of cobblestone. Dream does his best to eliminate them all, and once he does places torches so that no mobs appear. He and Sapnap tear down the wall from both sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Sapnap! Are you okay? Is Spirit okay?" he huffs breathlessly, adrenaline and worry coursing through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap looks up at him, dark grey eyes filled with sorrow. Apologetic. Dream feels his stomach plummet with dread. Sapnap shifts to the side to reveal Spirit and Dream nearly falls to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Spirit lays with their head to the dirt, and through the sound of blood rushing in his ears, he hears the wheezing inhales. There are arrows sticking out of Spirits thigh and one sticking out from the flank, Dream gets near and a noticeable patch of the burnt up coat is seen on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"oh... Spirit..." Dream whispers brokenly, sitting near the horses head he runs a gentle hand through the mane eliciting a soft whine from the other. "shhh, shhh it’s okay, you’ll be okay"</p><p> </p><p>Spirit lifts their head and Dream shifts so his thigh supports it, he ignores the burning sensation that had started to build on the corner of his eyes. He takes a quiet breath and lifts his face to look at Sapnap through his mask. "You okay? No injuries?" he still worries over his friend, looking at the raven-haired male from where he’s sat.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap shakes his head "No... Spirit took the brunt of everything. Dream... I-" he purses his lips, lowers his gaze to his hand that is clenched into a fist, nails biting into the skin of his palms.</p><p> </p><p>"...It's okay." Dream assures his friend "You should go home." and he takes a speed potion he had packed to get here faster and extends it to the other. "I'll go later"</p><p> </p><p>And Sapnap wants to say more, wants to beg for forgiveness, or maybe explain how this happened. But he sees a dismissal as clear as glass. Sapnap may be hot-headed but he is not dumb even if he acts like it at times.He sighs and takes the potion, he only glances back once, sees Dream smile sadly at him, and doesn’t look back again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">They both know Spirit won’t survive the night. </span>Dream wants to grieve alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Dream is sure Sapnap is far away enough he takes off his mask. The porcelain cold on his fingers as he places it down. And the tears that had been held back slip out. A quiet sob shakes his frame as he continues to run his hands over the mane. Spirit whines, and nibbles at his thigh sluggishly. And he laughs thickly, curls slightly to place a gentle kiss to Spirits cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"You are the best friend I could’ve ever asked for..." Dream starts, and Spirit looks at him, dark pools that had captivated him when they first met. "I still remember the day I found you in that clearing. You were stuck on vines and I came to help. You almost broke a rib when I got near your legs." Dream laughs, memories drifting and pouring over their feet like a waterfall. "I decided to take you home. you would try to bite my fingers every time I brought you an apple and you were so stubborn that you didn’t let me try and sit on you for 10 seconds before you were trying to throw me to the ground. " He smiles at the memory, remembers George and Sapnap laughing when he came to their shared home with mud on his face and clothes ruined.</p><p> </p><p>"But eventually we bonded. And you never left my side when we went out. We went on so many adventures it’s hard to decide which is my favorite one..." Dreams smile faded, and he looks down again, sees half-lidded eyes looking at him, and knows it won't be long till the clock runs out.</p><p> </p><p>More tears burst out and he curls over hugging Spirt close "I'm going to miss you so, so much." he feels a nibble on his hair and he breathes in the scent of safety and home.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Spirit closes their eyes as they lean into their partner's embrace, and takes one wheezing breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just close your eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll be alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one can hurt you now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come morning light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I'll be safe and sound</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spirit feels the love seep into their heart and the pain fades as the dark drags them in. Their head leaning heavily onto the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You'll be alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come morning light...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I'll be safe and...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sound</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dream cuts off, broken wails falling from his lips as he feels his heart shatter from the weight that had settled in his thigh and arms.</p><p> </p><p>And when the morning light of the waking sun peaks through the trees. He will rise up and make a grave. Will find flowers to decorate the ground with and will replace the torches with hanging lanterns that will never let any dangerous beings dare step into the place. And as he walks home, his mask will once more be covering his features. Will hide his red puffy eyes and the tear tracks that had marked his cheeks. And in his torso Spirits leash will form a diagonal belt as the saddle makes his arms tremble slightly from its weight.</p><p> </p><p>And he will arrive home, hands dirty from dirt and clothes ruined. And Sapnap will hug him instead of laughing, they would work together to make a hanger on the wall, and Spirits saddle and leash will be placed there, as a memory and an honor. And George will look away when Dream lifts his mask slightly to wipe at his face.</p><p> </p><p>And whenever he can he'll visit the grave, replace the flowers, and tend to the place. And every time he wakes up, will sit near the wall, run his fingers through worn leather before going out and starting his day. The memory of Spirit never forgotten, and when he spots another horse, he runs a hand through their coat before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Their story was torn before they could see the end of it together. </p><p> </p><p>Never once again had he decided to start up another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah~<br/>Man do I love hurting Dream so much<br/>Can you tell how much I love him due to all the pain I make him go through?</p><p>Listen that angst tag for Dream is so small I feel insulted XD</p><p>Why aren't there more centric fics for Dream? </p><p>T^T </p><p>Lyrics used was by the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift</p><p>I've accepted that most of what I will write will be barely long enough so...<br/>One day, one day I will write something that's at least 3k words. That's my goal for AO3. </p><p>Till the next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>